The prophecy of the Forbidden Friendship: VinceAtherine story
by Cavivafan98
Summary: What if Vince and Catherine weren't in the same group of friends? What if their "friend groups" absolutely HATED each other? Join them on their secret relationship and find out how they can make things work and between them. I might need help with this
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's CF-98 with the updated sequel to TTP CK x AC. What if Vince and Cathy weren't part of the same group of friends? What their friend groups hated each other? R&R to find out how they make things work out between them. I might need some ideas for it, and my friends and I are in this one too.

DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own wild Kratts only Vince Lizzi and Catherine Corcovado-Kratt

Chapter One: the prophecy of the forbidden friendship is revealed

The story started in a simple high school named HCCA.

Catherine Corcovado, daughter of Chris and Aviva Corcovado-Kratt was a grade 11 student there. she was used to it already. Her friends were: Nathalie (that's me), Sara, Celine, Emaney, Ally (x2), Sarah, Jessica, Robbina, Avita, Carla, Olivia, Beatriz, Kristina, Erika, Roxana, Jason, Melissa (x2)... (A/N There's a lot more, I'm putting the main ones). They always had lunch, and hung out. They even almost had the same classes together, Nat was the creator of the main group but there were lots of little subgroups around. This group believed in friendship and being kind to people

In another part of the school, there was Adam's friend group, the rival group to Nat's. That group was mainly an "all guys group" and almost all the guys were always so mean, so bad, so ignorant, and so noisy. They were total opposite from Nat's group. They always had lunch, and hung out. They even almost had the same classes together, that group would always pick fights with Nat's group. and there were also little subgroups around,

and did I mention that the members of two groups have a certain secret power, and they each believed in a prophesy, one that they would NEVER talk about, we'll not until now at least.

Catherine Corcovado (Cathy)'s POV

Today was a very special day for all of us at school, what was so special about today you might ask? Well today is my "coming of age" ceremony together with the other members of the group. According to my best friend, Nat and the members of the main group, we were old enough to get our power, and she also said that she had something very important to tell us, something that's been in the group since grade 9. I had just taken a shower and I got on my clothes on: white golf shirt, navi-blue pants with an "HC" on the right side on the side, navy-blue socks, and my black converse shoes. I picked up my books and put then into my pink Jansport bag, and headed to the dinning room. I went up to my parents, and said

Me : hey Mom, hey dad what's up?

My mom (Aviva) : hola hija, you're up early.

My dad (Chris) : let me guess ... Other "friend group" thing?

Me : yup, and today's really special.

Both my parents : why?

Me : it's my "coming of age" ceremony.

Mom : felicitaciones hija! Estoy orgullosa de ti. *hugs me*

Dad : nice Cathy, I think you should eat breakfast.

Me : Ok, and my best friend, Nat told me she had something really important to tell me.

My parents : what is it?

Me : IDK yet

Uncle Martin and Auntie Laura *come into the room* : good morning guys

Dad : Hey Bro, Cathy was telling us about how it is a special day for her at school today

Martin : oh?

Mom: MK, today is her "coming of age" ceremony.

Martin : Coming of age? ... What is that?

Dad : it's a thing they do these days in their "friend groups", bro. It means they are old enough to know their "friend group's" ultimate secret.

Me *now eating* : yup

Cris, Yolly, Amy, and Valery *come in* : a coming of age ... Wow ... Congrats Cathy!... We gotta split we're late

Mom, dad, Martin, and Laura : aren't you girls gonna eat!

Cris : we can't .. We're late for school

Dad : it's only six thirty!

Yolly *open the door and they both leave* : yeah but we have to be there early!

Dad and Martin : some kids these days.

Meanwhile on the other side of Steels Av

Vincenzo Lizzi (Vince)'s POV

Today was a special day for me too, it was also my coming of age ceremony. Not that I don't like my friend group, but I'm sick of fighting. According to my group my other friends and were old enough to get our powers, and Adam said he wanted to tell us something really important that was in the group since we started high school in grade 9. By now I already finished my breakfast and I was waiting for the school bus to come to take me to school. I was trying to figure out what the hey was so important and that we were old enough to know. I mean that rival group to ours Adam said they were all dweebs especially there leader, Nathalie. I am not like that "you don't judge a book by its cover." I don't think they're like that.

I look at my watch and it said 7:30 and I also looked out the window and there was the bus and I thought "holy crap time flies"

Third person POV

Neither of them new about the prophesy, nor did they know it was them in prophecy, and both were really eggier to know.

Later in the day at lunch

Catherine's POV

So it's lunch time right now (A lunch) and I was heading to the special spot where our group would have lunch together. I just couldn't wait to get my power, but most importantly I couldn't wait for find out about that prophecy. When I got there I sat next to my friend, Nat who was eating her lunch already. All the other group members were there too, all ready for the ceremony.

We all finished our lunches a couple minutes later and Nat started talking, she said

"Ok guys, you already know today is a special day, we've been a group since we started High school. The time has come to give you guys your special power... The first person I'm gonna call up is Cathy."

I went up to my friend, and said

"Thanks, Nat. Um, what is my secret power?"

She put a locket around my neck, gave me a book on how to use it, and said

"Your power is all in the locket, Catherine."

"Thanks, Nat." I said heading toward my spot

"No prob, Cathy." She replied

The same thing happened to the other members of the "friend group". After that, Nat continued to talk, she said

"Guys, you're also old enough to know the top secret our group has been holding since grade 9... There is an untold prophecy that a member from this group and a member of the rival group are goi'n to meet one day soon, hang out in secret, fall In love and once they say those three words, and kiss officially their powers will combine and form one huge invincible power. This is a forbidden love story in other words this friendship between the two group members isn't allowed to happen."

Everyone was asking themselves "who are they? Do we know them? ..."

Vince's POV

I had just got my power too, they were all in this watch Adam gave me. I also heard about this prophecy about the two rivals falling in love, and their powers combining. I asked myself "who could they be?" I was thinking about it all day until I got home. I decided to test out my power. First thing I did was I read the book with the instructions inside. Turns out I have fire power. My fire powers had a lot to do with fighting bad. I don't really wanna be like the others in the group, so I thought "I'm not going to get into that whole fight thing... I hate getting into fights and stuff like that." So I decided to do my Bio homework.

Back to Cathy

I just got home, and I checked my iPod, and it was only 3:30, and my mom was making dinner. She noticed me, and she said

"Hola Cathy, como te fue?"

"Bien." I answered

"How was your "coming of age" ceremony?" She asked me

"Awesome, mom. I got my powers now." I said

"Oh yeah, what are they?" She said

"I don't know, wanna help me check?" I asked

"Sure." She said

I got the instruction book and showed it to her. We soon found out that I have some sort of climbing power and when I looked at my pet German Shepherd/Husky named Chica somehow she got the same powers as me. My mom and I stared at each other

End of Chapter

Hopefully you guys like the story so far, PM me some ideas PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE. C'mon help me out here


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : Vince Lizzi meets Catherine Corcovado

Third person POV:

A few weeks have past already since the "coming of age" ceremonies, both friend groups have already mastered their powers already. Well everyone but Vince, he wasn't psyched about his fire power, no way was he gonna use his power: only when he really needed it. NOT to fight dirty, he wasn't even into fighting ... Well that all changed on this one day.

Cathy's short POV

I was walking down the hall behind the Caf to my locker, when I herd a familiar voice that I didn't like hearing say "hey Catherine Ratt!". I turned around and I saw Alyssa's annoying BF coming up to me: he was part of the other group, I said

Me "what the hell do you want, Luciano! BTW its Kratt!"

"I DONT CARE!" He yelled out

"why the hell do you guys bother us all the time!?" I yelled after that

Vince's POV

I was heading toward my locker after lunch and sounds of screaming, and crying filled my ears. I wondered who it was? When I turned the bend I saw who it was: Luci, a friend of mine (ish), and a girl that had long chocolate brunette (front bangs) hair, and light skin, her eyes were closed so I couldn't see what colour they were, but she was wearing a short sleeved golf shirt, blue pants like everyone wears, and black converse shoes, and around her neck seemed to be a locket... He had sent her flying into a wall and was electrocuting her with his lightning power.

"Activate fire ball power!" I yelled in a determined voice, I knew who she was, I always say hi to her but she wouldn't even bother because of the fact that we are from different groups, she's also in my Bio class ... Back to the situation I unleashed an orb of fire, threw it like a bowling ball, and it hit'em.

"Whoa, what was that?! ..." He yelled *turns to me* "Vince Lizzi, just in time too... Why don't you help me get this over with...?!"

I got really pissed, and I yelled out "I'm not helping you do ANYTHING, Luci!"

"Fine, so be it! Then you can watch her die electrocuted!" He yelled and turned to her and yelled out "Activate maximum shock!..." Before he could even point it at her the period 3 bell rang and he ran to class. Before he left though he yelled out

"Hey Vince, finish her off!"

"Sure...!" I joked

I wasn't gonna let her die, I picked her up and took her to the nurses office which was in the office itself. When I got there one of the secretaries asked.

"Vince, what happened?"

"She got electrocuted, Miss." I replied

"Electrocuted? By who or what?" She asked (she already knew about the rival groups thing)

"Luciano, miss. But you can't tell him she's here... He thinks she's dead, or that I brought her." I said

"Ok." She replied "you can go in now. I'll tell your teacher you're gonna be late" She told me

I took her in, and lay her on the bed, the nurse came in a few seconds after. She saw it was an emergency, and she did ABC (she opened the Airway, she checked if the girl was Breathing (she wasn't), and did the Compressions). She told me to get the thing to shock her (not like Luci's (bad shock) the good kind), so I got it. I didn't want to see her die right there, so I bolted there and back.

Half an hour later

Cathy's thoughts as she is recovering

I was out like a light now, I honestly didn't know if I was gonna make it, or not. Luci's power really hit me this time, and I wasn't with Nat this time, she was at her Co-op placement. I missed hanging out with her. I hope I make it ...

Vince's POV

I was waiting patiently for her to actually wake up, I was actually just about to leave, but then I heard a groan come from the girl Luci electrocuted. I went to the side of the stretcher. I asked

"Hey, you ok?" *watches to see what happens* as I watch over her I noticed her eyes were starting to open. They were freakishly rich chocolate brown looking at me.

"What the...?" She asked "Luci!?" She thought I was Luci for some reason

"Nope, Luci's the one who did this to you. I'm Vincenzo (Vince) Lizzi. You probably don't remember, but I always say "hi" to you in the halls." I said

"Uh, how'd I end up here, Vince? Btw my name is Catherine Corcovado."

I told Catherine the story, and she looked at me funny, and she said

"Why d'you save me anyway!? We're supposed to hate each other!"

"I wasn't gonna let you die!" I yelled "I did you a favour!"

"Why!?" She asked

"I'm not like the others... I swear." I said

"Prove it!" She yelled

"Wanna hang out somtime" I asked

She took a minute to decide, and finally she said

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I replied

"Ok ..." She replied "where's it gonna be?"

"How about ... Tim Hortons, idk" I suggest

"Sure." She replied

3 person POV

They both didn't know that they were the rival lovers from the prophecy of the forbidden friendship.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it,,, I need ideas for their date PLEASE


End file.
